Badass Clary
by coco22201
Summary: So what if Clary was raised and trained by Valentine. She believes everything that Valentine has every said, until on a mission she meets a certain golden boy who starts to tell her otherwise. Fluff, Clace, some malec, and the occasional Izzy/Simon :
1. Chapter 1

**The song is my chick bad by ludacris.**

**I hope you enjoy it so far, next chapter will be longer I promise.**

Clary POV

_My chick bad, my chick hood, my chick do stuff that your chick wishes she could._

"Come on Clary focus, get your head in this," father screamed. I let the music consume me, I closed my eyes and threw punches and flipped around, hitting some guys in the groan along the way. This was everything to my father, and to me. I needed to be the best of the best; I needed to be the toughest. My father and his cause depended on me.

I felt a blade nick my check, and felt the blood trickle down my face, and onto my neck. I shot my hand out at the attacker, disarming him, and hearing a satisfying "clink" of the dagger sword landing on the floor. I glanced around the room quickly to access the damage that I have done. There were nine men skewed in awkward positions. Nine guys, this meant that the guy in front of me was my last one. I focused on him, and only him, everything else was a blur. He looked like he favored his right leg, leaning on it, allowing it to hold most of his weight. His eye was swelling quickly; this left him with a distorted vision.

I felt aware of the eyes piercing my back; I was to put on a show for father and his guests.

The man came forward, put himself on the offensive position, so I moved to a defensive stance, blocking his every move. He was easy to read, jab, punch, kick, so it surprised me when he threw a staggering right hook that connected easily with my jaw. I stumbled under the blow but quickly recovered, ignoring the fact that my jaw was shattered; I have handled and fought under worst conditions so it was easy to ignore. We moved around, it was like a dance, each move I had perfectly calculated. I could have finished him off easy, but I liked toying with them, making them think they actually had a chance of beating me.

As I turned, I saw father making an impatient gesture that meant enough toying. I got close to the target, drew my fist back, and with lighting speed forward. The force was strong enough to send the guy backwards landing into a stone column. I saw the telltale blood coming out of his mouth, which symbolized he was finished.

I walked up to my father and dipped my head down in a sign of respect.

"Very nice Clarissa that was a very pleasant show you put on for us."

"I am glad you enjoyed it father." I responded, leaving my face emotionless, he was congratulating me on killing ten men who were probably innocent, and had a family. Family; something I longed to know what that felt like. I read in books what families were like, and I longed to be a part of one. One where I would have a loving father and mother, but I knew that I would never obtain that. I watched my father murder my mother when I was five. My mom saw the marks on my skin from my father beating me, and tried to stop him. She was naïve if she thought she could stop Valentine.

Valentine, my father was a man that was not afraid to get his hands dirty. He was a very Machiavellian man. My father would train me for hours and would use strength and endurance runes on him that way he wouldn't get tired, but he left me to do things on my own, no help from runes._ "The ends justify the means," "Clary always remember that, you will never get anywhere in life if you try and rely on people."_

"_People are independent they are easily swayed by emotions, Clary. Never trust anyone but me. To love is to destroy, remember that Clary." _

"Well then, go get ready, and come to dinner we have some important things to discuss." I nodded towards him, and without even acknowledging the guests I turned to go to leave and take a nice cold shower, and fix my jaw.

**Should I continue, review please...or else muahahahha...cough cough...that laugh really hurts your throat :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY Clary meets the lightwoods and simon in this one. Pictures of the out fits used will be on my profile. I hope you enjoy and please review...**

I walked up the high, winding staircase and walked to my room.

"Okay first things first, let's heal me," I muttered to myself. I reached into my underwear bra and grabbed out one of my steels; classy I know. I Peeled of my grey hoodie that had been stained with sweat and even some blood. The closer to my heart the more effective the rune would be. I let my hand glide over my stomach, my hand clutching the steel with a tight but confident grip. I felt the pain slowly dispense from my body, leaving me feeling good as new.

I started the water for a shower and grabbed two towels, striped and then went in the shower. I felt the beads of water fit my skin. My body tensed quickly, which was an instinct. I washed my hair quickly, and got out. I blow dried my hair, and then curled some of the strands that fell limp. I applied some foundation and eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara; not a lot, but enough to my skin even and my eyes pop. I looked into my huge closet and found the perfect dress, it was a slate color with little gold bead in the center, the top copying a corset. I paired it with a pair of gold gladiator pumps, and a gold spiked cuff. As an afterthought I put on a ring that had belonged to my mother, it was one of her favorites. (See profile for pictures of outfits) I looked into the mirror and let out a "humph" in satisfaction. I wasn't tall, but instead I was quite short; people usually underestimated me because of my height. I had long, fiery, curly, red hair, and when it was straightened it reach to my bellybutton. I had emerald eyes; my mother had the same red hair and green eyes. I was tanned but my body and face had freckles. I wasn't blessed with curves instead I was more like a board on either side of me, but then again I was skinny weighing in at a total of 102 pounds.

I walked down to the dining room, trying to maintain a graceful posture.

"Clary, you look simply marvelous," my father stated.

I nodded to him and sat in my seat across from my father.

"Clary, I'm leaving for a meeting in Europe," my father's voice breaking the silence. I dropped my fork and took a moment to think about what he said.

"Then when do we leave?" I questioned, no matter what was going on father always took me with him. He never let me out of his sight, and when I went somewhere without him he sent an entourage to watch over me.

"Honey," I flinched at the word, "I think you misunderstand, you will be staying here where you're needed."

"What exactly am I needed for father?" I said sternly, my face was schooled to be expressionless.

"Well," he said leaning back in his chair and picking up his wine glass, taking a deep gulp, and setting it down. "Unfortunately, there have been a large amount of demon attacks here. I mean how am I supposed to look like a strong leader, if demon attacks right under my nose." His voice began to rise "Do you know how that makes me look dammit?"

I didn't answer I kept my face blank, and continued to stare him straight in the eyes.

"WEAK GODDAMIT," he slammed his fists on the table, making several items jump, and some even fall of the table. Still I stared at him, making no move to look away, or to console him in any way. "Everything depends on my success. Without this I have nothing in my life to live for." I flinched at that but quickly covered up. The flinch didn't go unnoticed by father though. "Of course, that is, besides you Clary."

"Your training is showing good results. I suppose you are even better than me."

"I suppose so," I agreed, and it was true, I surpassed him years ago.

" And you're growing up to be a beautiful women. I assume we should start looking for a husband soon?" I said nothing to this.

"What do you think about Sebastian Verlic?"

"Him, well he's okay, but not for me." I gave him a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"Really and why is that? Has someone else peeked your interest?"

I gave a cold laugh, "Hardly, I mean you yourself has taught me to trust no one. " I added, "I mean look where it's gotten Mother and Jonathan." I spoke void of any emotion.

"You're a smart girl Clary, and I'm glad that I taught you something in life."

"Oh father, you have taught me much more than you can even imagine."

"Yes well, I afraid that's going to be my downfall." He looked serious, and stared into my eyes, trying to see my reaction.

"Doubtful, this is everything to me. You ought to of all people should know this."

He seemed satisfied with this answer, "Good well after your finished eating go to bed. Tomorrow I leave you here and I expect you to dispense of the any demon who dares to come in our territory."

I nodded, "Of course father."

…..

I awoke to my alarm clocks beeping. The red numbers on the clock, telling me it was 5:30. I got up, dressed in my training gear and went to the training room.

I flipped on the music switch and started to warm up.

_Lil n-gga bigger than gorilla  
>Cause I'm killing every n-gga that<br>Try to be on my sh-t  
>Better cuff your chick if you with her<br>I can get her  
>And she accidentally slip and fall on my d-ck<br>Ooops, I said on my d-ck  
>I aint really mean to say on my d-ck<br>But since we talking about my d-ck  
>All of you haters say hi to it<br>I'm Done_

I went in front of one of the dummies that lined the walls. Every frustration, anger, and pain I felt, I channeled into my fists. I jabbed, did a right hook, and then kicked it in the center of its stomach causing the dummy to cleanly split in half.

After finishing off ten dummies, I turned to face the clock; it was only 6:15. I put away any gear that I took out and then went to search for father; he was probably going to leave soon. I went to the library first on instinct. The room had high ceilings, and the walls were lined with books upon books. In the center of the room was a massive cherry desk. I looked around the room, glancing in between the book shelves for father. And then I heard it, "Ahhhhhhhh, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I sprinted out of the room, trying to locate the direction where the sound was coming from. Again, another scream flooded the hallways, causing me to speed up.

Finally I found the room where the screams seemed to be coming from. It was an old sparring room, but after my brother's death in there, it was seldom ever used. The sounds seemed to have been made by a young girl, and a moment of paranoia griped my stomach as I turned the door handle. I walked in the door, closing it behind me, and made my way farther into the room to locate the girl. I was stunned by what I saw. It was me screaming, well a ten year old version of me. Recognition flooded me as I realized the scene that was playing over in front of me. This is when my brother, Jonathan dies; this is where I kill him. Moisture threatens my eyes and my vision becomes a little blurry, but I can still see in perfect detail what is happening. This event has plagued my sleep, waking me up in the middle of the night.

Jonathon and little me are fighting, over whom father loved the most. He slaps her and she kicks him in the stomach. I double over and fall the ground, as if the pain is my own; I bring my knees up to my chin and rock back and forth. Little me goes for a punch, and I scream, trying to get them to stop fighting. I yell, but my presence goes unnoticed by the two. Jonathon is gaining ground on little me. I know what is going to happen and I don't want to watch, and yet my eyes defy me. What happens next seems to move in slow motion I see little Clary grab a knife from the side table, and as Jonathon moves forward, I see the knife lunge in him. I recognize the shock in his face.

I scream, and lunge myself forward, and try and help my brother, but the scene dissolves and I am in the room alone.

I stumble up, and walk out of the room, ignoring the prying eyes of the servants who have been listening to me cry and scream. I wave them off, and they scatter, trying to make themselves look busy. I walk to my room and change, to go out for a walk and into town, I needed some fresh air.

I slip on some dark jeans, a button up jacket thing, a ruby cuff, and a ring that my mother once gave to me; I slid on some oxford heels, and grabbed a steel. I hurried down the streets, ignoring the occasional whistle and the "Hey baby, why don't you bring some of that over here," speech.

I felt the presence of four greater level demon and quickly follow the scent; it's a good thing I brought my steel. I got out my steel and whisper "Michael," watching my steel illuminate I moved closer. There were already three shadow hunters, and is that a vampire, trying to fight off the demons. I chuckled because none of them seemed to have the upper hand. All of them looked tired, and were drowsed in blood, besides the vampire of course. Its daylight too, I must figure out who he is.

I lunged at the vampire's demon first and stabbed it in the center of the neck. Knowing that it was died, I turned and finished up the girls, and one of the boy's. The last demon turned from his shadow hunter and faced me.

"Hello there, I would like to say it's a pleasure meeting you but then I'd be lying." It grunted and moved forward.

"Shut up little shadow hunter, or else."

"Or else what? I mean you need to come up with some new comebacks, because that's really over used."

"You think your funny shadow hunter, but let's see who's smiling when I kill you."

I put on an innocent little girl smile and said, "I wasn't smiling; I was trying not to laugh at you."

With that I lunged forward, and stabbed him before he could even respond.

**Review and hope you liked...tell me what you think :)**

**I dont bite I promise.**

**Simon:But I do *wink***

**Izzy:Simon we talked about this, your embarissing me.**

**REVIEW to make them stop fighting**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm changing the story to M because I'm using some curse words, and for future chapters. Todays my sisters graduation so yayyayayay sister. I hope Clary is living up to her sarcastic badass self. Enjoy and review.**

"Well that was an eventful walk. I'm going to be going now, have a nice life." They were all staring at me mouth open, I mean Jesus I know I'm beautiful but really this rude. "And you guys might want to close your mouths, I mean are you trying to catch flies or do you guys all have a dysfunctional jaw."

The blonde boy was the first one to recover. "Well I don't know what you're talking about, I mean nothing about me is dysfunctional," he winked.

"Besides your brain," I mumbled, which seemed to make the other three smirk, and the girl even laughed. I but turned to leave blondie stopped me. He grabbed my arm, big mistake bud.

"Where do you think you're going dear?" I pushed his hand off me, and then flipped him so his back was on the concrete.

"Don't ever touch me, are we clear?" I spoke through grinded teeth.

"Bitch much," he mumbled while rubbing his back.

"Hey I may get called a bitch sometimes. What I do NOT get called is pushover, easy, stupid, sweetheart, doormat, or DEAR. Works for me." I said, with a shrug of my shoulders. I didn't know why I reacted so strongly to his touch, I mean I do get tense on instinct, but when he touched me, it felt….different. I needed to get out of here. I turned and ran out of the alley, and went in search of more demons.

Jace POV

I couldn't tell how everyone else was doing; I was too concentrated on my own demon. I head butted him, and slammed my fist in his head. He grabbed my hand before it could make contact to his face. Suddenly the demon was on top of me. I could feel the tendrils rub against my body, his hot breath in my ear and on my skin. I could hear him when he whispered how he planned on killing me. Before I could make some witty remark his weight was released from me.

I looked up in confusion to see a red haired goddess facing the demon. She looked angry, her emerald eyes glaring at the demon, full of hate and vengeance.

She seemed to be sizing up the demon, and with a nonchalant air she stated, "Hello there, I would like to say it's a pleasure meeting you but then I'd be lying."

The demon made some sort of a grunt and she moved forward gracefully. Her eyes were unmoving from the target. The demon made some hissing noise, "Shut up little shadow hunter, or else." She stoped in her tracks cocking her head to one side, and scrunching up her nose. God she was adorable. Wait girls are not adorable; they are hot, bangable, and sexy.

"Or else what? I mean you need to come up with some new comebacks, because that's really over used."She was feisty, but then again I guess it's true what they say about red heads. I should really intervene, I mean she's little and looks like she can barely bench a towel. But something stopped from moving forward.

"You think your funny shadow hunter, but let's see who's smiling when I kill you."

The girl put on an innocent façade, and huge smile. , "I wasn't smiling; I was trying not to laugh at you."

Then she lunged strikingly fast, her blade griped out glowing and met the demons flesh. She didn't falter her motions where fast and sure. I had to get to know this girl.

Clary POV

I got home late. The sun was already setting and the night's air was chilled. All I wanted to do was change from this blood and icher soaked clothing, but business came first. I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper sat by the table, I had to inform father of my progress.

Father

I'm reporting in on what I did today. I killed twenty four demons; I have yet to find their nests. I also placed people on look out who will contact me when they spot demons. I hope I am making you proud. How are things going on your end? When are you coming home? Please write back soon.

From your daughter

Clary

P.S. Even though you are not here I have continued with my training.

I reread what I wrote; I wondered if I should have added in meeting up with the other shadow hunters. But for some reason I felt the need to protect them from his prying eyes. I shook my head, as if trying to rid myself from the feeling. I tied the note to my father's bird, Hugo, and set him out the window. Walking up the stairs I started to undress, and went to my bathroom. I filled up the tub adding bubbles to it.

When the water was ready, I lowered myself into the water. I felt my muscles tense and then relax. I pressed the button that sent music filling the air in bathroom.

_I'm not surprised, _

_Not everything last,_

_I've broken my heart so many times, _

_I stopped keepin' track._

_Talked myself in,_

_I've talked myself out,_

_I get all worked up,_

_Then I let myself down._

For some reason my mind drifted to the boy I saw today; golden, like the sun. Then I remember how I flipped him when he grabbed me. "Great now he probably thinks I'm a freak, smooth Clary, real smooth." I dunked my head under the water trying to drown out the embarrassing thoughts that came to me. Why do I care so much anyway it's not like I'm ever going to see him again anyway. Plus he probably has a girlfriend or something; I mean he was gorgeous looking. And what about the bloodsucker, what in angels sake was he doing out in the middle of the day. I grab my cell and punch in a number that, over the years has become familiar to me.

"Hola, what could I possibly do for you?" This was Raphael Santiago. He is the leader, or assumed leadership after some major events happened with the old leader… Camille I think. He is the leader of New York's local vampire clan occupying Hotel Dumont. He is sly, deceitful, and power hungry. But he's my only solid ally who is a vampire. He also doesn't know that I'm Clary Morgenstern.

"Raphael, its Tatiana, I have a question for you."

"Shoot, Tat."

"Do you know a vampire that can go out in the daytime?"

"Yes."

"Is he yours?"

"Aren't they all darling?"

"You know what I mean, is he a part of your clan?"  
>"Not exactly, tends to associate with Shadowhunters and werewolves more than his kind. He was made recently though."<p>

"Tell me about him."

"What do I get out of it?"

"How about the satisfaction of helping a dear friend out?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I shut the phone and thought about the information I have just been given. The vampire's name in Simon Lewis, he denies his vampire needs and gets blood from butcher shops. He hangs out with Shadowhunters and werewolves; he lives at home with his mom and sisters. Simon runs a close group of friends including, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace Lightwood, Mia, Luke Garroway; also known as Lucian Graymark, and Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was thrust into this life when he realized that his uncle Luke was not human. And apparently he's Jewish, mazel tov.

I was tired, and my body was beginning to prune in the water, so I got out and rolled myself into a big cotton towel. It was 11:45 and I was spent.

_Talking bout they gon get my chain and they gon leave with it.  
>But they dont know, once they get close its tic tac toe,<br>3 motherfuckers laid on the floor (Watch out),  
>Yea this happened yesterday, on the West theySpray,<br>I Heard an Ese Say...  
>He said.. <em>

I grabbed my phone quickly and answered.

"Talk to me."

"It's Speed, you know from the club Redline."

"Oh, so what's up?"

"I think there's trouble."

"How many?"  
>"I have no clue, two I think."<p>

"Okay I'll be right there." I hung up and muttered a chain of curses, just as I was about to go to sleep, and call it quits for today.

I grab the first dress I find it's a pretty multicolored short dress. I shake out my hair and blow-dry it quickly, apply some makeup, grab heels and my steel and run out of the house. (Outfits on my profile.)

I apply some runes quickly on my leg where the dress is covering it. I walk quickly to Redline, and see theirs a line as long as a mini train. I turn my eyes towards the line and see a hint of gold in my vision. I spot the bouncer; thank angels guys are so easy to persuade. I flirted quickly and make some lame excuse about how I really would like to skip the line, and I would be willing to do anything. Needless to say I got in. Sweaty bodies where swaying to the blaring music. I swayed myself to the bar where I see Speed. He nods his head in a direction where sure enough two demons where dancing with some mundies. I made eye contact with one demon. His glamour made him have long black hair coming around chin length; he had dark eyes, and was buff. He was dancing with some other girls but I knew I caught his attention. I grabbed the nearest boy and started dancing with him seductively, all throughout the dance me and the demon where making eye contact.

After the song ended I pushed the guy away from me and signaled for the demon to come forward. He slithered over towards me and I slipped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer and started grinding on him, placing my hands on his thighs.

"Hmm, I think it's getting to crowded, how about we take this party somewhere else," I said seductively.

"I could not agree more, let me just tell my friend I'm going. I know the perfect spot," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Great stay here." He gave me a peck on my cheek which made me want to vomit since I could see through the glamour. I looked at the two demons talking, and tried to read their mouths. Apparently the one demon that I hooked told the other one to be waiting in the storage closet for me and the demon to come. I shrugged, sounds good, the sooner I was in my comfy bed the happier I was.

He slithered back, grabbed my hand and pushed me closer to the storage room which read EMPLOYEES ONLY.

He opens the door and pulled me in. "Stupid, stupid girl didn't your mama ever tell you not to follow strangers."

"I don't understand why she would need to." I pulled out my steel and yelled, Gabriel. I watched as the demon comprehended what I just did. "Shadow hunter," it hissed. The second demon sprang from the corner it was hiding and I stabbed it easily. Its body dissolved away leaving no trace of the demon ever being here. On to the next one I thought. I pulled my hand holding my steel and charged kicking it in the chest and then stabbing it in the heart.

The door creaked open, and I turned quickly, bracing myself for another fight. But three Shadowhunters and a vampire walked in. The blondes face was in a playful smirk, "So we meet again, red."

"Unfortunate, isn't it?" I responded lowering my steel and putting an expressionless mask on my face.

"How quickly you dismiss fate."

I laughed an emotionless laugh and said, "Listen goldilocks, I'm going home."

"Look at that we both have pet names for each other, I think our relationship is really working out."

"Just let me go home, I'm hungry and tired and I have had a really long day." He was blocking the exit, and what he didn't know was that if he didn't move his ass in like two minutes I was about to punch him.

"Did you say you where hungry; well it's a good thing we are too. Come with us and we will all go to dinner and talk about this rationally."

"I have nothing I need to say to you."

"Well I have a ton."

"You know every time I'm around you, I get this fierce desire to be alone."

The three others at this point where dying laughing. "Jace," the girl said, "It's like you two where separated at birth." So his name was Jace. That suited him, dam he was fine looking.

I scrunched up my nose, "Where are you taking me to dinner?"

He smiled, like a genuine smile, not a smirk or a mocking face but an actual smile. "I'll be a gentleman and let a lady choose." He tilted his head towards Simon, and said, "So Simon where should we go?"

"Ugh, I don't know, how about Taki's."

"Good choice, Simon. Now let's go before red here changes her mind."

We left the club and starting waking. I had no idea why I agreed to do this.

Simon and Isabelle slinked in front, they seemed like a couple either that, or they were big flirts, while I and Jace stayed more in the back. Alec seemed to have disappeared after we left the club.

"Are they a couple or something?" I curiously asked Jace. He laughed and said "Who Izzy and Simon?"

I nodded, "Well I think he likes her a lot, and so does she, but she has a scum of a boyfriend."

"Shadow hunter or vampire," I asked. He smirked and said, "Neither Faye."

"Oh, that's…" I struggled for the right word, "interesting."

"So how about you, what's your relationship status."

I remembered Sebastian; I mean we weren't together right? I don't think father would have arranged a marriage for me without my consent.

"Single," I stated.

'You sound unsure about that red."

"Its Clary, not red, and I'm single."

"Clary, like the herb. Were here," he said as he rushed into the doors of what looked like an eclectic rundown restaurant.

I followed them to a booth and sat in the outside seat right across from Jace.

"OH MY GOD JACE," squealed a nasally voice. I looked up to see a blonde girl with way too much skin showing run over to our table. On the itty shirt she was wearing, it managed to have a name tag, which read Kaelie.

"Oh crap," mumbled Simon.

"Brace yourself," Izzy mumbled to me.

Kaelie started putting her hands all over Jace, and for some reason I started fuming. I felt overcome with this emotion that I didn't really know what to call.

"Jacey poo," She called and I burst out laughing.

"Jacey poo," that's rich."

She glared at me then turned back a Jace. He muttered something in her ear and she giggled than stated, "Jace, not now," and continued to giggle.

"I know Jace have some class. " I turned to Kaelie and say, "He asked me today too but I said, no, can't put small objects in my mouth or I'll choke." Izzy and Simon started dying laughing. She whispered something in Jace's ear and I knew she was talking about me. So I said, "Would you like to say that to my face?"

She put on an innocent smile and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know if you're going to be too faced about this you might as well try and make one of them pretty."

I turned to Izzy, "I'm sorry but Izzy, Simon, did you order the whore, or does she come with the meal." Izzy at that point was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Excuse me! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I would assume you."

"Listen bitch, you better shut your mouth before I beat you up."

"Nice come back, although you might want to wipe it off your chin."

"Jace are you just going to let her talk to me like this?"

"Yes, yes I am, this is quite amusing."

"Ugh, listen lady…" at this point I blocked her out and just kept nodding my head, and making little "ugh huhs." At one point I stopped her only to say, "I think I'm going to order some alphabet soup, I mean I would shit out a better argument than this." I was tired and this girl was making me mad, so I got up and said to Jace, "You might want to tighten her muzzle." I started to leave but I heard Kaelie yell, "You suck." I mean she set herself up for this one, so just as I reached the door, I turned around, and yelled back, "And you swallow." With that I stormed out to go home.

**Enjoy and review please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I found myself a beta her user name is Golden-Iris158, she has written two stories also for the mortal instruments. The link to her profile and stories will be on my profile so check them out, shes really an amazing writer and you should check them out. Sorry its been so long for updating its been really hectic, and I'm actually writing this from a hotel. This has not been edited by my beta, but I just wanted to update really quickly that way you guys will have something to read. I love your reviews so keep them coming. Sorry if this is short, but enjoy.**

I ran home. I didn't know what had came over me at Taki's. I was just so….so jealous. No, Clary Morgenstern does not get jealous. And what would I be jealous of. I was just in a bad mood because I got little to no sleep and was hungry. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some cheese and bread from the fridge and set off to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

It ended up being limp, but it was warm, and it was food; so I ate up quickly. All of a sudden a loud crash came from the window above the sink. I grabbed out my seraph blade, ready for a demon to fling itself into my window.

The window was stain glass and with the dark kitchen it was difficult to see what was outside of the window. Another loud bang erupted and I inched my body closer, willing myself to be quiet. To my surprise as I positioned myself in a crouch in front of the window I saw not a demon but a black bird.

Damn that bird is dumb. Hugo in Latin means bright in mind and in spirit, and although this bird was many things, bright was not one. I remember the day father got the bird; I never liked it. I would question father why he got it.

""At the end of forty days Noah opened the window of the ark which he had made, and sent forth a raven; and it went to and fro until the waters were dried up from the earth. Then he sent forth a dove from him" (Genesis 8:6-8 RSV)"

"Noah sent the raven out first." I didn't really see the relevance though. Father was a very religious man, always trying to push me to be religious too.

I straitened myself and went to open the window. After Hugo entered I noticed the small piece of paper attached to his leg. I didn't expect father to write so soon back to me.

Clarissa

Good to hear the progress. There happens to be a problem here so I have something that you need to do as soon as you read this. Somebody that I relied on has been a spy. I took care of the man, but I'm not sure how much information was infiltrated. I need you to take anything that's important, and pack your things. There's an emergency switch under the lamp on the end table in my room. Once you pull the switch you have 30 seconds to evacuate the premises. Make sure everything in the house has been destroyed and any evidence of me being there is gone.

Father

I quickly ran to my room to pack all my stuff and anything that would be any importance to father. I tried to pack light but hey I may be a warrior, but I'm also a girl. Hiding my things a block from the house, I ran back inside to press whatever switch I could find. Before going to his bedroom I searched each room to see if there was anyone that was still in this house. Running into the bedroom I whipped the lamp of the bedside table. I registered how my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding in my chest. I saw a white switch. Shit this looked like it could be a switch to the lights, and it was able to destroy the house.

I flipped the switch and bolted out of the room. Why did father's room have to be the farthest from the front door? Just as I was reaching the front I heard an ear splitting boom, almost to the sound of fireworks. I ran out just in time to see the house collapsing. The sound of falling debris echoed like the rain. Then something hard hit my back hard and hot. I fell to the ground, but knew I had to get up before I was buried by the collapsing house. I got up, not registering the pain and went to find my things. Then it hit me, where was I going to go. I knew no one, and because I was always near my father I had no use for friends. As I neared the alley where I hid my things, my adrenaline crashed, I began to feel everything I have been setting aside. I was tired, my back was killing me from what fell on it, and I have nowhere to go. I looked around and saw nobody. The house was probably holding so much glamour that none of the mundanes would realize there was just an explosion. Fuck it, I though and plopped myself down on the ground, bringing my knees to my chin and began to doze off.

Jace POV

I was out on patrol of the area with Izzy, and Alec. I heard Alec who was ahead with Izzy let out a gasp and say, "Look there's a homeless girl here."

"Eww, don't touch her. Wait why does she have like seven bags of luggage? You know for someone who lives on the street she really should learn to downsize. And you know she kind of looks like the girl that we met last night. What was her name again?"

"Clary," I said and as I drew closure I noticed the red hair that resembeled Clary. And she was even wearing an outfit like Clary, except hers was all blood stained and covered with soot. "Wait I think that is Clary. Alec get a cab." I turn to Izzy. "Is she alive?"

**Enjoy and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First things first I want to thank my beta Golden-Iris158. She's an AMAZING beta, and she also writes her own stories, so check them out, I have her stories also linked on my profile, along with her profile page. Thank you for all your reviews, I love them, so keep them coming.**

I heard noises around me, and I tried to concentrate on reality. I noticed that the noise wasn't coming from the street, but from people standing next to me. I feebly tried to wake up, that way I could defend myself, but I felt my body drifting towards a black hole. My body hurt like hell, my back felt like it was being deep fried. Pain, so much pain. Why should I want to wake up and continue to feel all this pain. I had no energy to fight anymore. What a peaceful death I was going to have, no screaming or fighting. I was going to die by my own hands.

As soon as the thought filled my head, I felt guilty and ashamed. If I was going to die, I was going down with a fight. I was going to die in battle. I wasn't supposed to die this way.

I faintly heard a panicked voice saying, "I think she's having a heart attack. Hearts aren't supposed to beat this fast. I don't think she's going to make it."

I was dying a coward's death. It wasn't a herd of demons, not my father, not my enemy, and not my brother that took me down, but an explosion. Years of training and fighting and _this _was going to be my death? I almost felt cheated. I was a fighter, and here I was giving up. Here I was disgracing myself. I had to fight, this wasn't my time… I know it's not my time.

I felt something touching my body. There was something about this that made me jolt into consciousness again. I felt warmth on my arms, quickly opening my eyes; I saw gold flash through my vision. I shrunk away from the gold, and away from the warmth. After it left my body I immediately wanted it back. But this movement caused me to push my back against something hard. Excruciating pain rippled through out my body. I whimpered. I closed my eyes tightly. Fuck the noble crap, living is too painful. Jesus, take me now. Nothing happened though, opening one of my eyes, I saw more hands coming at me. Ignoring the pain I pushed myself up. I felt so heavy, staggering under the weight; my feet weren't holding me up. I felt my breath leave me and the pavement coming closer. But the pavement never hit me, something grabbed me and hoisted me up, and warmth spread around me again.

I heard the person mumbling something, but only picked up the words stubborn, and ungrateful.

Pain spiked through my body again. I felt myself shrink closer to the person before I blacked out from the agonizing weight of it.

_  
>I awoke to an awful stench filling my nose. I opened my eyes, trying to locate the origin of it. I only found an extremely sparkly man, with dark pointy hair and glittering tips. The man was staring at me and in his hand were some smelling salts. He looked Asian, very tall and thin. It looked like he was wearing makeup, which accentuated his yellowgreen cat eyes.

"So our very own sleeping beauty has decided to grace the world with her presence. Don't move as I sound the trumpets, and announce to the world that you're awake." Then started muttering, "And on the third day she rose again, just like I predicted."

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in a monotone voice. Glancing around the room, I noticed everything looked white and crisp. It looks like the infirmary I saw in a book called, "Running an Institute 101."

A voice broke me out of my thoughts, "I am Magnus the Magnificent, otherwise known as the High Warlock of Brooklyn although I should be the High Warlock of the world. And you, my dear, are at the infirmary at the New York Institute."

I nodded expecting as much, "How did I get here? Wait, how long have I been here?"

He scowled, "You know I'm not getting paid to answer 21 questions, but to heal you. And by the looks of it princess, my job is done."

I glared at him, giving him an answer me or else, look.

"The Lightwoods found you dying in an alley, and brought you here for me to fix you up. You have been here for, oh, I don't know, maybe three days." He saw my expression and his face softened when he said, "You had a concussion, third degree burns all over your body, your back looked like you were placed on a grill for an hour and, you had glass and debris sticking out of you."

I nodded with an indifferent attitude, "So can I leave?"

His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he sputtered, "Can you leave? Darling, you were almost dead, and all you care about is whether you can leave!"

"The key word there is 'almost', I'm clearly alive now. And where is my stuff?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Again, you almost died and you're asking me about the location of your things?"

I gave him a glare, and he said, "They have been placed in a room for you, but if you want me to zap them home for you, all you have to do is just tell me where you live."

I looked down at my hands feeling the heat flood my cheeks and mumbled, "I don't have a home."

He gave me a curious look, "What?"

I jumped up from the bed, the paper on it making a crinkling noise, ignoring the stiffness I felt. Even though I wanted nothing more than to go back on the crinkly papered bed and curl in a ball, I glared him in the eyes; gritting my teeth I repeated "I don't have a home!" I yelled in anguish.

He looked me up and down, saying in a sing song voice, "Well you're in luck, there are over a hundred rooms in this baby, and one of them has your name on it. Follow me, pumpkin. I'll show you to your room."

When he realized I wasn't following him, he turned around, plastering an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea that I stay here."

"Oh, yes but living in an alley sounds just peachy, huh?"

In a small voice I said, "I don't think I'm welcomed here."

"Nonsense, an Institute is a place for Shadowhunters' when they have no place else to go. Face it honey, you're a Shadowhunter with no place to go."

**Hope you enjoyed. Review pweaseee :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry its been soo long, my week has been uber hectic. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys all motivate me to write and a special thanks to my beta Golden-Iris158 who is the absolute bestest.**

**Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are welcome :)**

"Okay let's look on the bright side Debby downer. You can always decorate." Magnus said pointing to my new room. "And both goldilocks and blue eyed beauty are in the rooms next to yours."

I glanced around the room; it was plain and white, a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. It was efficient, something that addressed the simple needs.

Magnus broke through my train of thought, "I can add some glitter, and look to your right you have a large walk in closet and your own bathroom, two things that you would never find in an alley, huh." He started nudging my arm with his elbow. "I'll help you decorate it." His voice rising in excitement, "Just tell me what you want in here and zap it will appear."

"I'll leave the decorating part to you." Then my stomach growled loud enough for people in China to hear.

Mildly annoyed at being disrupted from his decorating project, he turns to me, "But first let's go get some food in your tum tum." I glared at him but followed him towards the kitchen. Before entering the kitchen he stops short causing me to bump into him with a loud "umpf." He hushes me and slyly he leans his head in the kitchen, and says, "All clear."

"Were you expecting a bomb in the kitchen? I don't get it."

"No I was checking to make sure Izzy wasn't in there cooking.''

"That's a…bad thing?" I said, unsure of my answer.

"Terrible."

I go into walked to the fridge and grabbed some milk, when I turned around there's a bowl, a spoon and a box of fruit loops set on the table, with Magnus looking bored.

I hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and looked up and see Jace striding in. He looks sad, and confused.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I said frowning. For some reason I felt myself wanting to comfort him. No, I am Clarissa Morgenstern I do not feel these things.

"Nothing. Why?" He stated nonchalantly.

"No reason, you just don't seem yourself. I noticed the improvement immediately."

"Haha, Clary, you're just hilarious."

"Well Magnus seems to think so," I threw on my signature smirk and leaned seductively closer to Magnus, "Isn't that right?"

Jace laughed quietly, and I cocked my head towards him. "You know every time I'm near you, I get this fierce desire to be alone."

"I'm sorry you're not saying what you really feel."

I ignored that, and instead of making some witty remark I asked, "Do you want to train after I'm finished eating?"

Shock registered on Jace's face, but before he could respond Magnus interrupted, "Clary you only just woke up, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

I shrugged my shoulders with an air of indifference, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hmm yes, let us think about all the bad things that could happen. Maybe you can get a pen and paper and we can write a book on all the things that can go wrong."

Jace who seemed like he just woke up from the craziest dream, replied with, "I thought you didn't like me?"

I registered Magnus letting out a frustrated sigh and saying that he was going to go find Alec, but I was still focused on Jace, his face was unreadable. I sighed and put on another smirk, "Jace, I don't need to like you to beat you up." At this he full out smiled,

"Then finish eating. And are you sure you're well enough to train?" Aw, he looked cute when he was concerned. _Especially for me. _No, Jace is not cute, get that thought out of your head.

"I'll be fine. If it was up to my father I would have been back on my feet three days ago."

"Oh," he looked a little baffled by this, "If you don't mind me asking, where is your dad?"

"Gone," I said not looking up from my bowl of cereal.

"And your mom?" his voice had an undercurrent of something I could not explain.

"Dead along with my brother," I said simply, "look I'm all finished eating, see. Now can we train?"

"Um yea…sure," although he looked far from sure.

We walked past a long, narrow and dark corridor, and into a large training room, which was about the size of the one at home. I walked ahead of Jace, and stepped on the area designated for fighting. A feeling of complete calm filled me. Fighting was my destiny, my purpose in life.

Then I saw movement in the corner of my eye, I turned quickly, like a hawk to her prey. I faced my predator, Jace.

"Ready," I asked amused.

Without answer he launched himself forward. I dodged quickly, but he was faster, and managed to collide with my left side. I stumbled on impact; but then caught myself and moved around so I was again facing him.

I stayed on the defensive side, blocking his hits and kicks, but waiting for the right moment for me to attack. He is good, I'll give him that much; but I am better, I am the best.

He threw a back fist punch, which I dodged in the nick of time. I felt the whoosh of air swish past my nose. Defeat was drawing near in Jace's eyes; he was realizing that I was better than him. Every timehe punched, I ducked; when he kicked I twisted out of the way.

I launched myself forward now, punching him quickly in the nose; the smell of blood is pungent. Raising my knee, and grabbing hold of his shoulders I push him down, and they collided. I back handedly slapped him, sending him on the ground. In his moments of weakness, I straddled him in a way that he cannot break free.

"I believe I win," I say seductively.

"I would have to agree," he said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Aw is somebody a little upset?" I asked in a mock child voice. "Don't think of it as losing, think of it as getting beat by a girl."

**Hope you guys enjoyed :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be nice to me this is my first chapter back, I did not send it through my beta only because I wanted to get it up asap so if there are mistakes I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy and review. OUTFITS ARE FOUND ON MY PROFILE!**

Dam why was this place so big? I got lost trying to find my room about thirty times…okay so maybe not that many times, but it was up there.

As I entered my new room I took notice that Magnus had already started on the redecorating progress, pink and silver strips with subtle glitter colored the walls; kind of like a Victoria's Secret bag. A huge Victorian styled bed was on one side of the wall. It looked so beautiful, I was going to have to thank Magnus next time I encountered him.

I grabbed some towels went to the bathroom and peeled off the sweat stained clothing I was wearing and hopped into the shower, and started to mull over the things that have occurred so far.

_First I burned down the house that I grew up in, I got hurt and blacked out, I woke up with Magnus in the institute, I don't think he knows who I am, I am now living in the institute with Jace, Alec, Izzy, and god knows who else, and I just beat Jace. Ha_

I got out and dried myself off. Wrapped in a towel I walked out of the bathroom. I was startled to see that a person was perched on my bed. No, it wasn't just any person it was Jace. I was so shocked that I almost let go of the towel that wrapped around my body.

"Jace," I said cautiously, I hated what his prescience did to me, I've been around many good looking men before, but as their faces flashed in my mind they all seemed to dull in comparison. And the way he sat on the bed made my hands itch for my sketch book and a pencil. No Clary you're stronger than this, Clarissa Morgenstern does not get mushy and lust over a guy no matter how good looking he is. I am a warrior, a fighter, my father's daughter, a killer.

Reeling myself back to the real world I saw that Jace was talking. I shook from the thoughts clouding my brain.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Do you always space out when talking to good looking men?"

I pursed my lips and shot back, "I was trying to save my brain cells from dying."

Faking hurt he replied, "What if it was important, are you always going to space out then?"

"Fine," I mumbled exasperated, "shock me then, say something intelligent."

He laughed, his gold eyes lightened to a sweet caramel, which made my knees want to go jell-o.

"There's that sarcastic wit red." He laughed again as he poked fun at me.

"Haha very nice, is this the only reason you invited yourself into _my _room, to make fun of me. And what if I wasn't wearing a towel when I got out of the shower and just waltzed into my room?"

"Does that happen often?" He replied quickly, hope shading the features of his face.

"I would slap you, but fortunately for you I'm a member of P.E.T.A." I said laughing.

"I didn't peg you as a kinky redhead, but I guess whatever floats your boat."

"JACE," I warned.

"Fine we are ordering Chinese and Izzy sent me to make sure you like it. And I wanted to warn you, Izzy is a bit excited that there's another female in the house, unless you count Magnus."

I nodded, "Otay, and I love Chinese food. Oh make sure you order mu shu pork," I said practically drooling. "It's my favorite."

"Really, that's odd me too."

I nodded again, "Okay so are we done here, because I'm freezing and soaked."

"We could always cuddle and preserve body heat."

"Out Jace," I said shutting the door after he exited the room, I let out a deep breath. _Why did Jace affect me so much?_

That was another day's problem I thought, moving towards the numerous suitcases, I grabbed out and outfit, dressed quickly and started to unpack. (Outfit in profile)

Exasperated and tired of unpacking I got up and headed to find the others.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Izzy, Magnus, and Simon all sitting at the table.

"Hey guys, where is Jace and Alec?" I asked.

"Oh we sent the men to go get the food. By the way I love your outfit, we so have to go shopping together."

Before I had a chance to answer Simon spoke up clearly insulted. "Men? Are you saying that Magnus and I are not men? Magnus can you believe that?"

"Hey I'm gay," Magnus replied indifferently.

"So is Alec but he still gets called a man!"

"Yea well he was always the man in the relationship you know he-"

"Stop," screamed Izzy covering her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear about my brother's sex life."

The conversation died down and there was a period of awkward silence while Simon was glaring at Isabelle. Looking for a solution to this, I said the first thing that came out of my mouth. "So you're a vampire?"

"How did you know?"

"I can smell it on you."

"Really?" said Magnus clearly interested.

"Yep, he smells different, I can't explain it. My father said it was a gift of mine."

"Who is your father?" Isabelle asked getting into the conversation. Before I could think of an answer, Jace voice pierced the institute. "I come with food, I am man."

Simon mumbled under his breath, "Apparently you are."

Jace walked paced holding _a _plastic bag, and behind him, Alec walked in clearly struggling with the amount of bags he was carrying. Moving towards him I relieved him of his bags and followed Jace into a room that was clearly a dining room. I set the bags on the huge wooden table in the center of the room that looked like it dated back to the medieval times, and began to rifle through the bags.

"Where's my mu shu pork, man?" I asked comically. Remembering that the last thing I ate was a small bowl of cereal.

Holding the bag up that he was carrying, smirking he replied, "Don't you mean _my _mu shu pork."

"Jace sharing is caring." I said giving him my pleading face, and my puppy eyes.

"Only because you're so cute," he replied while pinching my cheek.

"Hey," I answered indigently, "I am not a little kid."

"You're as tall as one, or as short as one. It depends do you look at the glass half filled or half empty?"

"Watch it or else I'll beat you up again."

"Oh I'm quivering."

Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and Alec all stood by the entrance in shock at our exchange.

Magnus was the first to recover, "Did my ears deceive me or did I hear it right or did _Clary BEAT Jace_?"

"Oh no you heard right," I said grabbing the bag from Jace and sitting down at the table, I pilled it on a plate and began to dig in.

"We so need to see a rematch," Izzy said in awe.

With a mouthful I replied, "Ask Jace it's his face hitting the mats."

Simon the last to recover pointed a finger at Isabelle, "Woman beat man, what now, who's the man now?"

Jace who clearly had no idea what Simon was ranting on about said questioning, "Still not you?"

**Simon:I am a man!**

**Jace: Apparently no one thinks so.**

**Clary:* exasperated* JACE BE NICE**

**Simon:Clary thinks I am a man. Right Clary?**

**Clary:...**

**Simon:CLARY?**

**Clary: Just kidding of course you are. NOW GET ME SOME MU SHU PORK please O_o**

**reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**All outfits are on my profile, I hope you guys enjoy and please review and hope you guys had a good turkey day :)**

"Be prepared to lose Clary."

"If that's the way you're thinking than be prepared to be disappointed," I chuckled, but quickly erased any expression off my face. Jace was my competitor, and I knew I could beat him. I distantly registered Alec, Magnus, and Izzy sitting at the edge of the room but they weren't my target, so I paid little attention to them.

"Hand-to-hand combat, knives, daggers, what do you want sweetheart," Jace drawled out with a smirk.

"Whatever you're best at," I replied shortly, when I was in the zone for fighting I didn't like much talking. Plus I was good at everything that involved fighting, father made sure of that.

Something quickly passed through his eyes, was it irritation. "Daggers it is my lady." He tossed a dagger in my direction and my hand reflexively jerked out to catch it. He whistled and muttered under his breath so quietly I almost couldn't hear him "Nice catch."

I had an advantage over Jace weapon or no weapon which is why when we started to circle each other I swiftly threw it spinning into the wall behind him. He didn't take his eyes off me but I could see confusion cloud his eyes. Father would have never let me practice fighting with me having an advantage.

"_You have to be better than the best when they are at their best Clarissa." _

Jace didn't understand this, he didn't understand me and how I was brought up. Anger and rage filled me to the core, I didn't know why, maybe it was because of the way I wished I had a semi-normal childhood, maybe it was my resentment the built up throughout the years, or maybe it was just because in this very moment I realized why I hated myself so much.

Jace lunged forward with the dagger extended in his left hand, I grabbed it twisted it, and flipped him on the flour. He struggled against my grip and managed to get his left arm free and in a clumsy motion slashed my leg. Jace's eyes went wide and in shock that he actually cut me. I paid no attention to this though it wasn't the first wound I got, I wasn't a baby and I sure as hell didn't need to be coddled.

I yanked him up from the ground by his shoulder and his shirt, kneed him. Leaning back and driving my knee up to put my full force into my thigh, I do a spinning side kick. To say he went flying would have been an understatement. He landed with a thud on the wall just next to my dagger. I swiftly crossed the room with the grace of a lion, yanked him up again with my left hand and my right reached out for the dagger pulled it out of the wall and pointed it at his heart.

I looked at my hand shacking, this was familiar to me.

_I __grab for anything around me to hit him with angry and full of rage. I feel something cool to the touch and grasp at it. I didn't know till I held it firmly in my hand that it was a knife I grabbed from the side table, and as Jonathon moves forward, I cringe prepared for another blow. Reflex takes over though and I point it at his heart and in the heat of the moment I strike him with. I remember the shock in his face._

I never meant to hurt him, my brother, my friend, my sole comfort in my life; I destroyed him along with any happiness or joy I could ever feel.

But this is not Jonathan this was Jace. Take the dagger in my quivering hands away from him and behind my back. Clearing my face, I let out a sharp breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Looks like I win again," I say forcing a smile, and proud that my voice came out sturdier than I felt.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked panicked when he didn't respond, "Did I hurt your ribs or something, I didn't think I kicked you that hard?"

I reach for the hem of his shirt and pull it up he would have a nasty bruise but nothing was broken so what was wrong. Then I heard Izzy from the end of the room, "Jace she…she demolished you."

He jerked his head up, "Alec quick call Magnus something is wrong," my head whipped towards him scanning him for any sign of injury. I should have never agreed to this, I'm too dangerous, I shouldn't be here. Everything around me that I ever cared up about got hurt, I was a monster.

Alec strolled over and laughed, "Why?"

"BECAUSE I think I'm having a mid life crisis or something. There is someone on this earth that is better than me, and it's a girl too."

Quickly I laughed and replied "I think called an epiphany, Jace."

"Guys I have a great idea," rushed Isabelle radiating joy, "how about we celebrate at this new club called Rush I heard it's going to be amazing and there will probably be demons for Jace to redeem himself with."

"But-"

Alec was quickly cut off with a sharp look from Izzy, "No buts, now come along Clary we have to get ready." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me out I faced Alec and Jace and mouthed _save me _but Jace just shook his head and laughed. "We will meet you downstairs in a hour…or two so don't make us wait."

I ended up showering and curling my hair, Izzy did my makeup going for a dramatic cat eye, her hair was pin straight and she did a Smokey eye with red lipstick.

I ended up wearing a grey bandeau studded top and a tight skirt along with studded grey and black shoes. (See on my profile the outfits) Isabelle opted for a bright pink dress with cutouts and which clung to her every curve, she had killer high black heels on. (Outfit on my profile)

"I love having another girl in the house; by the way you look fabulous."

"Thanks, is your beau going to come?"

"No we got into a big fight and broke up, but Simons coming." She had a twinkle in her eye and perked immediately up at the mention of Simon.

"So what's going on between you too anyway?"

"Nothing…yet, come on lets go downstairs before they start complaining."

I saw Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Simon down the stairs, all dressed in black besides Magnus who looks like his just swam in a pool of gold and red glitter. When we approached them Jace's eyes were fixed on me looking me up and down mouth agape. I reached over cupped my hand to his chin letting in stay there longer than necessary and then closed his mouth.

"Careful the flies will get in." With that I walked ahead and followed Izzy as she started walking outside.

"It's only a couple blocks away, but I'm glad I wore my comfy shoes." Alec muttered something about screaming metal death trap and shoes. I was getting used to their sibling banter and wondered if Jonathon had lived whether we would fight like that too. No, I would not think about that, I was going to have fun tonight and hunt some demons.

Jace broke me out from my head argument, "Why do you hate me Clary?"

I answered quickly, "I don't hate you."

He smirked, "You love me don't you."

"Oh please don't flatter yourself." Why was I so flustered around Jace?

"Please, say those three words that would make my life."

"Go to hell? Or Fuck you Jace?"

"Neither its starts with an I, the second is along the lines of love, and finally the last one is you."

"You're an idiot Jace you know that right?"

He smiled a genuine smile, "Only around you."

Before I got a chance to answer Isabelle yelled that we arrived. Inside it was like any other club, crowded, music blaring and lights flashing. In the crowd I lost the others, so I just walked over to the bar and scanning the crowd for demons.

"Hey beautiful," a guy slurred, coming up to me.

"Is this seat empty babe," he said motioning to the empty seat next to me.

"Yes, and this one will be too, if you sit down."

"Oh you have some spunk I like that in a woman." I tried ignoring him and scanning through the crowds.

"I know how to please you honey, just come with me."

I was getting annoyed so I snapped, "If you wanted to please me you would please leave me alone."

"Hey," me by the arms and stood in front of me, "who are you looking for."

"My boyfriend," I said without hesitation, it was an automated response every girl had programmed in their mind. Before he could respond Jace came, "There you are babe I was looking for you everywhere." His strong arms wrapped around my and he leaned forward and kissed me. The moment his lips touched mine my body tingled and my heart raced. I pressed harder against him deepening the kiss. Our tongues battling for control, one hand wrapped in his hair the other one exploring his chest, while his hands roamed my body.

**OMGGG DID THEY JUST KISSS Review to see what happens next :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK GUYSSS. Okay so this is an I'm sorry guys that I've been gone for so long so I put extra fluff :) I hope you all enjoy and continue to review. I know there are some mistakes but I just wanted to put this up asap and the next chapter I promise will be much longer pinkie swears.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Whitney Houston RIP, you have transformed this world and our culture and she will forever be in out hearts. I hope your jamming out with Michael Jackson. Bless **

"I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow; if I fail, or if I succeed at least I did as I believe."  
>-Whitney Houston<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly I pulled back, only to lean forward nibble on his ear and whisper "Is he gone?"<p>

Jace's breath hitched and he pulled my lips back to his and muttered a quick "No" against my lips. I let him kiss me and relished the feeling of being in his arms; warmth spread throughout my body. "Mhmm," Jace mumbled, "you smell really good."

I was glad that the club was dark so he couldn't see my cheeks tinted red, and flustered I responded with the first thing that came to my mind. "It's called soap; I know that's a foreign object to you but…." I was quickly cut off with his mouth on mine again. After a little bit of standing there in utter bliss, I grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on and don't make me regret this," I yelled over the blaring music, and stared grinding on him.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, I'm hungry lets go to eat," Izzy replied pulling Jace and I to the side of the club where we met up with the rest of the gang. When nobody responded enthusiastically enough, she gave the ultimatum, "Either we go out to eat or we go home and I can cook?" Everybody suddenly agreed and we were off to find the nearest restaurant.<p>

We entered a little place that Magnus swore had the best burger in the world. The place looked more like a shack to me than a place that should be serving food. Not voicing my opinion I grabbed us the nearest table and took the least rickety looking seat, and grabbed a menu. Jace quickly excused himself to the bathroom and the next time I looked up I had four pairs of eyes fixated on me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We saw you and Jace….together….at the club!" squealed Izzy.

"Funny I saw you there too. What a coincidence seeing as we went there together?"

"No she means she…we…uhm, saw you and Jace uhm…" Simon looked grateful when Magnus intervened saying, "Sucking face."

"Oh, that was nothing," I said quickly.

"Clary men like that don't grow on trees," Magnus said with glittering eyes.

"Very true, they are usually swing underneath them," I replied putting my full attention on the menu. When Jace came back the table was unusually quiet, which was only broken when the waiter came to take our order.

"I want an Italian combo, no wait I changed my mind-"

I quickly interrupted Jace and said, "'bought time, does this one work any better." Everybody at the table including the waiter starting laughing and Jace just looked ammused.

"Hahaha Clary there's that lovely wit," turning his attention to the waiter he continued, "but no I want your famous burger."

We all put in our order and ate with a hastened speed, and left to walk home.

Once inside the institute Jace pulled me back by my arm, and waited for everyone to leave the room and he put his nose to my chin and began caressing my face to his. "Your room or mine," he said against nibbling on my jaw.

"Both." He pulled back to look at me with a confused expression.

"You're going to your room and I'm going to mine," and with that I left exhausted for my room.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I have some exciting news okay****, so I made a blog where I review books and talk about them, so I would really appreciate if you would take a look at it and if you want to comment or follow me :) I have one follower and I feel very lonely on there :( The link will on my profile, and I would really love it to get some feedback on it. I just made it and am figuring out how to do things. PLEASE :)**

**Also..I'm sorry this chapter is short next one I'm planing now is going to be long I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't really like this chapter but certain things needed to be done and I didn't know how to write it so I've taken a lot of time on this chapter trying to make it better. Clary is not her usual witty self just because I haven't really been in my usual witty mood. I hope you guys still enjoy. I'll update soon I promise, and hopefully then I'll be out of my funk :)**

"Clary open up the door it is an emergency!"

I startled awake to what sounded like Izzy banging on the door. "Hold on," I grunted rising out of the bed and removing the locking rune on my door. Opening the door I saw Izzy standing in front of me grinning like an idiot.

"What-."

"I got a lunch date with Simon!" Izzy interrupted jumping up and down.

"You need to help me. What should I wear?"

"I'll help you but first I need food in my system. Is everyone else up yet."

"Nope just me… and well now you too. But I couldn't sleep all night just thinking about this. I was driving myself insane so I needed somebody to suffer with me…" In the middle of her speech I spaced of and starting walking to the kitchen with her babbling. Passing a window I realized that it was still dark outside.

"Izzy what ungodly hour is this?"

"It's…oh don't be mad Clary it's early."

"How early?"

"It's four in the morning. Please don't be mad Clary." Looking at her sad face and wide eyes, I realized how worked up she was over this date.

"I'm not mad Izzy I had to wake up sooner or later. So tell me how he asked you."

"Okay so we were texting about you and Jace," she added quickly when she saw me give her the look, "nothing bad of course. But anyways he mentioned that he wanted to buy a new comic book, and then I was like me too-"

"Wait a minute," I said looking up from my pancake batter, "you read comic books?"

"Well no, but it just came out, and then he said that we should go together to get it. So I said that we should go to lunch afterwards."

"I think he knows that you don't read comic books," I said still hung up on the image of Izzy sitting with a book; let alone a comic book.

"Oh Clary, forget about the stupid book, this is more important."

"Fine what time is he coming to get you?"

"He said around eleven."

"Well that gives us around six hours to get ready, so let's take our time eating and then we can pick out what you're going to wear," I said setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table and grabbing myself a plate.

* * *

><p>"Those shoes are way too short. I am not going to wear them."<p>

"Izzy you are going to the comic book store, AND it's still the morning."

"But I like heels."

"Me too but trust me, wear the wedge." (ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE) "Come on let's go and see if the boys are awake yet, we have time to kill."

"By boys do you mean Jace?"

"Nope by boys I meant Alec and Jace."

"What happened when you guys stayed behind last night? I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Nothing happened Izzy and nothing's going to happen."

"But-but you kissed him last night. He really likes you Clary I know my brother and you really like him too.''

"I'm not like you Izzy, I can't like him," what started off as a whisper ended with me yelling.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I have done a lot of bad things in my life Izzy, I- Jesus you wouldn't understand."

"Somebody must be dying because you guys woke me up from my beauty sleep," a husky voice said. It was Jace, I knew he was in the room before he spoke because I felt his presence, I felt the tingles in my gut and Goosebumps on my skin.

"Shut up Jace, go back to sleep," Izzy snapped at Jace, and then turning to me she asked, "Why can't I understand?"

"I can't do this now. I-I-I gotta go."

"Just tell me Clary!"

"I don't want to hurt you guys," I said and turned to run out of the room, only stopping for the elevator and then I ran out of the institute. All the while thinking To love is to destroy.

I needed to find my father now. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't pretend to be a regular shadow hunter. So I ran to the nearest store, ignoring all the looks from people on the streets, to borrow a phone from them and dialed the number of somebody my father was always with.

"Hello," grumbled a voice.

"Panghorn, it's me."

"Ahh dear Clarissa to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Is my father with you?" There was some rummaging on the other line, and I heard my name whispered a couple of times.

"Clarissa?"

I let out a deep breath, "Father I need to talk to you in person, I will meet you anywhere."

"What is wrong?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Please father I need guidance."

There was a pause on the other end and for a split moment I thought he hung up, and then he said, "Draw a portal to Bergen."

"Bergen as in Norway?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at Fantoft Stave Church in five minutes."

Before I can say another word, the line went dead. I closed the phone, thanked the employee who let me use it, and walked quickly into an alley to draw a portal.

* * *

><p>I walked into the church and saw it was empty besides a man sitting in the front pew. Taking in my surroundings I saw runic inscriptions on the walls, one that was still legible read, "Ave Maria."<p>

""For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. . . ." Clarissa why do you look like it is a time to mourn."

I may not have always liked or agreed with my father but he was my father, we stuck together when mother died and we stuck together when I killed Jonathon. I trusted him with everything. He was after all my father. So I approached him ready to tell him everything.

"Father when you told me to destroy the house I had nowhere to go," at this point I started pacing up and down in front of him. "The Lightwoods found me and allowed me to stay with them. I have been staying with them, but you see I find myself getting…attached to them and I feel like I am lying not telling them who I really am, what I really am." I looked up to see him smiling.

"Do they trust you Clarissa?"

"Yes, and I them."

"This is perfect Clarissa."

"Why? How is this perfect?"

"That way you can get close to them and then kill them."

"WHAT? I just told you that you that I liked them." How did this happen? What was even happening?

"You see Clarissa the Lightwoods aided my cause but they betrayed me. They undermined me and deceived me. They are the reason that your mother died."

"I thought that mother was attacked by demon blood that it was too late to save her. How did the Lightwoods cause that?"

"They were supposed to be on patrol together, your mother, Maryse and Robert. But they left your mother unprotected and went to the Clave."

"No this doesn't make any sense father they hunt demons you hunt demons. Your goal is rid the world of demons, just like any other shadow hunter. Why would the Clave mind?"

"Clarissa I am your father you do as I say."

"I will not harm any of the Lightwoods father."

"You are not my daughter."

For the second time today I ran away from someone I cared about.

**Enjoy and revie****w ps I hope you guys all have a happy holidays**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was written in like an hour so enjoy but please don't hate my poor grammar mistakes, I should be studying for psych. But alas I find my self writing about this instead of memorizing the lovely Mr. Piaget and his stages :) Please review it will make me feel better. OHH and quick announcement in the upcoming week (not this one next one) I have SAT test, next day College thingy, next day Psych AP test, two days then AP US History test in the morning and then wait for it prom at night, (I'm sure my date is going to find me quite the upbeat person as I cry over my meal saying "_I only had one more paragraph left or they had to base the test on the chapters that I skipped over humph" Im sorry Steven in advance please feel free to leave me right after pictures_ :) And if my social studies teacher sees this "I REFUSE TO BE SUBJECTED TO TAKE THE REGENTS AND A FINAL AFTER THIS TEST, and I expect to watch one of those amazing movies with Donald Trump and NFL players in it. Also I will take out the recycling" with that said**** I won't be updating until after that massacring week...if I survive.**

**Sorry for the rant ^ Hope you enjoy :)**

**Clary**

I was running not caring were I was going. I just needed to think about what happened. My father wants me to kill the Lightwoods, and also my father was against the clave. Nothing was adding up and I needed to find answers fast.

Slipping into an empty street I found an abandoned house. The roof was falling in and there were holes where the windows were supposed to be. I felt a twinge of guilt remembering that my house, the house that I grew up in and made memories in was in worst condition. Watching my step I entered the house and drew a portal to go to my new home; the institute.

I fell with a small thud in the weapons room. Quickly searching the institute I saw that it was empty. Perfect I needed to come up with a plan, and I came up with the best plans when I was fighting. So I paid a visit to the good old training room.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon when I left the training room, and still no one was here. Time to put this plan in action, step one food.

**JACE**

"Well when we found her she was homeless, there aren't many places that I know of that she would be," I replied irritated. In truth I was worried, when Clary ran out of the institute I felt something break in me. I was overcome with the urge to run after her, to be the one to calm her down, to hold her. In truth when I saw her running out a thought that made me want to run after her that much more was that she was never going to come back again.

Me, Alec, and Magnus went out to scour the streets for a certain flaming haired shadow hunter. When the sun started to set and Alec was fed up with Magnus' complaining that his hair was getting frizzy did we turn back towards the institute. Isabelle was probably home from her date already, and Alec kept on assuring me that Clary probably came home hours ago.

I was riveted back to reality by Magnus prattling on.

"Well if she doesn't come back then I call her room, it's just divine. I knew it was the right choice to go with the bedazzled accent wall instead of the pink sparkles; less tacky if you ask me. But what can I say, I'm a genius. You know most people don't have the skill, the stamina, the absolute dedication it takes to be me, and sometimes I feel like with you Lightwoods, my talent goes simply unappreciated."

"That's not true, I appreciate you," Alec said in almost a whisper.

"You think you're the one who goes unappreciated Magnus. I mean look at me I'm gorgeous and the best fighter. Heartthrob by day hunter by night, and yet the Silent Brothers won't even whisper a thank you."

"That's because they don't talk," countered Alec as we neared the institute.

"That's a load of bull if I ever heard it before. You know that when they are alone they have a nice laugh at the idiots like you. It's not even six yet but I bet that new sensor that just got shipped in, that they are taking jello shots right now."

"Unbelievable Jace-wait do you hear that? There's a noise coming from the kitchen," Alec said with a terrified look passing his face. And as if it were rehearsed we all whimpered quietly "Isabelle."

"We should have gotten takeout before we came back," I cursed.

"Okay here is the plan we already ate at a Chinese Buffet, we are filled to the max because Goldie here thought it was absurd to pay twenty dollars per person, so he wanted to get our money's worth, and we ate so much that we were even asked to leave. Then as soon as she goes to bed we make Clary cook us something good."

"There are two huge problems with your plan," I countered making huge hand motions, "first I'm insulted, I would have never gotten kicked out of anywhere, I would have used my good looks and charming personality to stay, and SECOND CLARY IS MISSING!"

"Oh right," Magnus said looking deflated, "I forgot."

"Let's just face the mad women."

As we started the brave walk down the hallway, we were stunned by the smell.

"WOW," Alec said stunned, "it actually smells good."

"If I am dead, please nobody try to bring me back," I whispered as I looked into the kitchen door to see a beautiful woman…cooking. Clary. Her hair was swept up carelessly into a messy bun, curls falling out at every angle, when she looked up her big green eyes held mine and it felt like I was stuck in a field of electricity; which only broke when she looked down back to the doe she had been rolling out.

"I hope you guys didn't eat already. I went a little overboard on cooking," her voice rung out like a song. There was a certain melody to her voice that transfixed one to her.

"No we are starving, funny story we thought you were Isabelle. I didn't know if we could all make it through tonight without food."

"And why would me cooking prevent you guys from eating," came a voice from behind us. Alec visibly gulped and a look of terror past through Magnus' eyes before we slowly turned to be greeted by a very angry woman.

**CLARY**

"Figures," she began, "they say their hungry so I slave away in the kitchen. Never once did they complain before but now that another woman appears suddenly I'm old news and my food is not good enough. Men are complete assholes. Alec you've never before complained about my cooking but now there's something wrong with it?

Alec paled a couple shades and looked around desperately for help which was given by no other than Jace, who was leaning lazily against the door frame.

"Alec never said anything before because he was worried you would kill him before the food did." A moment passed when nobody said anything. Seeing the debate go on behind Izzy's head at who she should strangle first, Alec or Jace I quickly cut in.

"I'm almost finished here, so why don't you guys fix the table, and then I'll start bringing out the food."

"So Clary what did you do today?" Izzy asked after she finished raving about her "date."

"Hum, well I visited my father," I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"You're father is alive."

"Well yes, but I mean it's been hours since I saw him, so I suppose anything could have happened."

"How did it go?" inquired Alec.

"I'm afraid it didn't go so well. I think I implied that I was going to kill him. I can't remember exactly what I said though."

"You don't get along?"

"He doesn't agree with some of my decisions."

"Like what?" Jace asked, his golden eyes penetrating my gaze.

"Well I told him that I wanted to be a stripper or a prostitute. And like any caring father he wanted to interview pimps for me. You know how it goes nobody's good enough for daddy's little girl," I said as deadpan as I could possibly be.

"You aren't serious right?"

"Of course not I'm Clary. I've never thought I looked like him though. Although I do have to admit after the last Harry Potter book I am more of Team Snape."

"What?" Izzy asked confused.

"You know Serious Black? Professor Snape? Harry Potter? Are you really that isolated?"

"We saw the movies," said Jace amusement flashing through his eyes.

"The books are better, I would lend you my copies but they seem to have gotten destroyed in the blast."

"What blast?"

"Well let me tell you when an old man comes to your door and asks you to pull his finger, run like the devil is on your tail."

"I'll remember that," says Magnus.

"I encountered a funny thing on my travels today. Somebody mentioned the name Valentine Morgenstern and you see this name I've heard of it before, really it's on the tip of my tongue. Anybody care to tell me-no remind me who he is?''

"Are you drunk Clary."

**Please review it will make me very happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorrry this chapter is long overdue. It has some mistakes in it and for that I apologize I have people at my house and I wrote it in like an hour. I hope you guys enjoy I will try and update again on Friday with a longer and better chapter. This chapter was kind of weird to write though because I needed Clary to breakdown and admit some of her problems and some of the things that she has done and been through so it is what it is I hope you guys enjoy it and review because all your reviews make my day better and I love reading what you guys think :)**

"I do not believe so. Why would I be?" I asked.

"Well because Valentine is a murdering psychopath who is has made first place under the Claves most wanted list. He's crazy. Really Clary everybody knows who he is. He's like the guy from Harry Potter with the oversized clothing, too much surgery on the nose, and nails need a mani asp.…"

"That's Voldermort Izzy," Magnus interjected.

"I heard that he killed his wife-"

"The demons killed her!" I stated loudly.

"What rock have you been living under darling," Magnus said pretending to twirl a nonexistent moustache.

"Regardless of the rock," Jace said, "He also killed his only son, good riddance though if you ask me, he was going to be a murderer just like his father."

I shot up from the table; this was all too much for me, "He didn't kill him!"

"Yes he did!" Izzy countered shocked at my sudden outburst.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Well if he didn't who did?" Alec asked quietly.

"I did," the worlds came out of my mouth through clenched teeth making the words sound animalistic-dangerous.

"Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa."

"Clary he died when he was eleven, that would have made you what eight," Jace stated, confusion and disbelief coloring his eyes.

"I just turned ten. I was ten when I killed him. I didn't mean to do it but I did. I killed him." My eyes were cast downward due to the shame and guilt I felt. I could feel them clouding with moisture but refused to let the water fall. "I will not cry" I chanted to myself.

"Clary what-how did this happen?" Magnus looked just as confused.

"I stabbed him," I trying to keep the quiver out of my voice. Looking up at them into their eyes I repeated, "I. Stabbed. Him."

"He was just a child Clary, you were just a child why did you stab him?"

"I just wanted to survive. I wasn't thinking. We were fighting really fighting, and then I reached for something to hit him with. I swear I didn't mean to kill him but I did. There was a knife next to me and I don't even remember stabbing him it happened so fast."

"I'm dangerous. When I'm fighting all I see is red and all I know how to do is survive and kill. It's all I'm good at. I'm not safe to be around. You don't know what I have done." The last sentence I whispered my voice sounded borderline hysterical and the tears that I desperately tried to hold back were falling freely.

Embarrassed and guilty I ran out of the room and sprinted towards my room, just as I heard my phone ring. Answering without looking to see who it was I let out a sharp, "What."

"Yo Tatiana this you?"

"Yes," I said simply. I recognized the voice as an Erlkonig Fae who worked at a night club called Tarvan, it was popular for downworlders. Hearing from the fae sent a little chill through me though because they only tend to talk to people who are going to die soon.

"We may have a little bit of a problem here, rogue vampires a ton of them."

"Isn't your club filled with magical beings and werewolves that could take them down?"

"One werewolf was killed trying, and the rest kind of cleared out after that. I left but somebody has to take care of them and I was told that you're the best."

"I'll call you when I'm done then," I said already gathering my stakes and putting some ruines on me.

"Wait Tatiana this…this is a suicide mission."

I paused, "Is this certain, or is it just a comment saying that this is really dangerous?"

"Nothing is ever certain," with that he hung up and I dressed myself in my shadowhunter gear and grabbed all my buffy supplies and left.

**Magnus: I think I'm going to get a mustache.**

**Alec: No you won't!**

**Magnus: But I like twirling and twirling a mustache would make me look so mysterious and dangerous with an air of sophistication.**

**Alec: You try growing a mustache and I will never wear glitter again.**

**Magnus: I see a loop whole though why grow when I can zap.**

**Alec: NO I'll make Izzy cook for a whole week for you.**

**Magnus: You're no fun :( **

**Review please:) **


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody I know I have been mia for a really long time I just have so much on my plate at the moment, but I just finished a bunch of finals and so I have some more free time to write so I am working on my next chapters currently, thank you for being so patient with me. I will continue my stories, and thank you for all the support even when I took a bit of a break from writing. I hope you enjoy my next chapters.

Lots love

-Nicole/ coco22201


	14. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I have not updated sooner...there is no excuse for my lateness, other than that I was being a lazy writer. I hope this chapter makes it up to you all, if not then I hope the next chapter will, which will be posted by next Sunday. For those of you who have been reviewing I read and enjoy all your comments and reviews, I love getting feedback so keep them coming. If by chance I haven't responded then I apologize and thank you for reviewing, but I try to respond to every one possible. Any mistakes in here I apologize for I edited it really quickly and my laptop is being really annoying at the moment so for the sake of my sanity I'm trying to stay off it for as long as possible. Sorry for the rambling but enjoy, and if you know where the bra line is from then I commend you :)**

**Please comment and enjoy...**

**"Can we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us"**

Music and poison runs through my veins as I go to leave the institute. Anything that I was focused on before left me; the only thing I could think about was the fight. The need, the hunger, and the passion to fight. I needed to win, to dominate. I felt all my muscles tighten up and my jaw lock into place. This is what I was made to do, the only thing I could do right. I was so in the zone, I almost didn't even hear the silent footsteps following after me. I turned around so quickly that Izzy bumped into me and jumped back. Behind her followed Jace, Alec, and Magnus.

"Where are you going?" demanded Alec.

"A walk," I said simply.

"Do you plan on joining Dante in his voyage to hell?"

"I don't understand."

"You look like you're going to go take on hell," interjected Jace.

"I don't think that's on my agenda tonight, but I'm sure I can try and pencil something in."

"Where are you going?" Alec asked again looking impatiently.

"There's an itty bitty problem that I have to take care of."

"I'll come with you," spoke a determined Jace.

"Thanks but it's a personal problem, a family thing…I guess…so no thanks."

"You're bringing a stake to go talk to your family?" questioned Izzy.

"Well I also have some daggers too," I said straight faced.

"At least let us drop you off where ever you want to go?" reasoned Jace.

"Listen that sounds like a great idea but I think I'm just going to stick with my original idea and take myself where I need to go. A for effort though guys." As I turn to leave I hear vaguely Magnus say to leave me alone and usher them all back into the institute. I'm too amerced in the fight to care; as long as no one follows I'll be okay.

It was the only real running building in the little side street, so without the club open, it lost all the hustle and bustle. A homeless man on the opposite side of the club passed out was the only person I could sense. The music from the club was cut off, and the only thing that allowed me to differentiate which building was the club was the cheap lights spelling Tarvan where still flashing in the darkness of the night.

"Well hells bells, this will be quite the adventure," I mumbled as I started on the steps the entrance.

"Don't go in there," howled a voice.

I turned and recognized the voice was belonging to the homeless man. So he wasn't passed out, my bad.

"Don't worry I heard they don't card here, I can go."

"Dangers lie in there!"

"Dangers? Well this makes things even better. I love dangerous."

"They will kill you!"

"Try. They will try to kill me, but don't fear my friend they cannot."

I could see him shaking his head. "You don't know what you're in for."

"Wrong again my fellow homeless friend; I know exactly what I'm in for. I bet my best bra that I'll survive and come out fine." And with that I turned to face the door and swung it open.

"So which bloodsucker is first?" In one hand I held a dagger and in another I held some holy water. From the poor lighting I could make out several slumped figures on the ground. One was killed in mid transformation between wolf and human, and the rest all smelled to be mundies.

Around twenty vampires seemed to appear out of the shadows.

"Hm what to we have here Vance?" the one all the way to the left said.

"Looks like a shadowhunter," said the one I assumed to be Vance.

"I concur; I am a shadowhunter, point to you. And you are all rouge vampires, so point to me."

"Go to hell."

"You know you are the second person tonight to tell me that's where I'm going. Should I be more insulted or concerned? Nothing against hell though, I'm sure it's lovely there, I heard some warnings about heat strokes, but overall not too bad."

"You're a joke little girl, do you really think you can take all of us down alone?" Vance replied, he seemed to be the DS, designated speaker.

"First I don't think I can take you down alone I know I can, second I'm very serious, and third I'm not little girl I'm Clarissa Morgenstern."

If it was possible they all visually paled and stepped back a little bit.

"Listen we don't want any problems with the Morgenstern's."

"Oh pish posh don't worry about it, it won't be any problem at all to kill you guys."

With that said I launched forward like a lioness pouncing on the gazelle. I sprayed them with the holy water, and then came down on one of them with the stake, pulling in and then back out. I felt his body turned to dust as I turned doing a spinning/ kick right into an unexpecting vamp. He flew back and I took a stab to the one on my left hand side. I winced as I felt the teeth of a vampire latch onto my neck. Ignoring the pain, I grabbed unto his shoulder and flipped backwards, forcing him to fall back on the ground and for me to land on my knees right above his head. I swung down with the stake and quickly stood facing the next one. I felt my wound begin to gush as I launched forward digging my stake into another body. I was lost in the fight so much that after stabbing the last vampire I spun around looking for another enemy. When nothing came after me I straightened up feeling sore all over. There were only a few open wounds that I could feel for, but the one on the back of my neck felt like it was pouring. Stop complaining I told myself as I started out of the club.

I took out my phone and called the fae, "Your club is cleared, but needs some cleaning," and hung up. Walking out the street I turned back for only a second, looking to the homeless man who was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I survived, no bra for you," and then I disappeared in the darkness.

**Jace: Do I get the bra then**?

**Clay: No.**

****Jace: **I think I should get the bra. Can I see the bra? I deserve at least that much.**

****Clay: **NO JACE YOU DO NOT GET THE BRA!**

****Jace: **I'm taking that as a yes, and I look forward to seeing you model the bra for me.**

******Clay: ****I'm going to murder you Jace.**

****Jace: **Why would you want to do such a silly thing? What a terrible thought, why would anyone kill the handsome, brave, smart and all around stunning Jace?**

******Clay: ****Stunning Jace?**

****Jace: **Please Clary enough, stop showering me with compliments, I know I'm stunning I don't need to be reminded all the time, people are going to think I'm vain.**

******Clay: ****Somebody shut him up and review.**


	15. MEEP MEEP

Hello guys,

So I am a freshman in college and the reason I haven't updated is because of 18 credits and a office job. Nuts I know. This semester though I sliced my credits down and am working less hours hip hip hooray. So next week I have three huge tests so I won't be able to update but after that I plan on posting more often on Badass Clary. Thank you all so much for staying with me and still reading and commenting on my stories even though I have been absent for oh so long. I plan on making it up to all of you guys. Wish me luck on my tests I am going to need it o_O a lot. Also if any of you guys have questions about college life or anything of the sorts I will be free to help. Plus I moved far far away from home so any questions I'm your girl. I have to go to a night class in a bit so I shall talk to you all soon. Ps have you seen the cover update and the snip it for our final book in the Cassandra Clare series (in LOVEEE)

talk to you soon

Love

Nicole xoxoxo


End file.
